EK KAHANI ! esi bhi ,
by FantasticMAGGI02
Summary: They called me YOUR shadow , but I am left all ALONE ! Abhirika OS ! Different concept . R n r.


Hi lovely souls !

presenting you , a brand new , very different ( ? ) concept on our lovely ABHIRIKA .

( background of OS - Abhijeet is working in CID since ten years and he knows Tarika since last five years . )

enjoy this OS .

kindly tk it as a fiction .kisi ki feelings ko hurt nhi krna chahti hun , wese I know apki kisi bhi actors / acress ke liye feelings itni sasti nhi ki chotasa piece of work read krne PR ap hurt ho jao.

 **...**

* * *

 **EK K** **AHANI ! ... esi bhi ...**

* * *

...

...

A big , deserted ware house , overloaded with sacks , boxes and many more things but now every small thing has left its place and settled anywhere wantonly . it seemed like after math of storm !

A pin drop silence . among all those scattered things there can be seen two human bodies laying at the centre of the empty place . one is a man laying on his stomach , from underneath whom blood is streaming out and few meters away his right side a woman with her both hands spread on either sides of her body with eyes ajar opened .

...

He is completely stained in red colour of his own blood but still his remarkable good looking features can be glimpsed . he is quite dark , tall , have silky hair with chissled chest that is visible from inside his checkered shirt that is now only hanging over his body at some of the places .

The woman ! having much contrast features like fair complexioned skin, sharp jaw line and her pretty face is partially covered with curls of her black hair .she too is tall but slim, wearing formal tube skirt and a shirt that was white quite long ago and red now with a hole at stomach.

no movement ! seemed they are dead !

but wait ! her eye lashes seemed to be flickered . yes , again a weak effort of shuting and opening them . her lungs pumped quite ample amount of air inside and suddenly began coughing resultent pain arose over her pale face , her hands clutched the place at her stomach from where blood was still oozing out . her neck tilted a little weakly and suddenly noticed with her blurry vision, a well familiar figure laying at a distance in unconsciousness.

she effort fully tried to call ,

 **A..An..**. but only wheezy sound escaped .

 **Abhi ! .**.. finally her weak voice cracked.

...

she tried to turn her feeble body on his side but the pain increased infinitively . she again called him ..

 **Abhi !**

this time that man laying in his own bloods pool lifted his head a bit. here the girl turned on her stomach and tried to crawl in his direction .

he too recognised that tender figure creeping towards him .

 **Ta... Tarika ! ...**

he too began slipping towards her , just a distance of few meters but it seemed to be miles away . his trembling red hand forwarded when reached near her and she to effort fully slipped her hand in his one and the very next moment her neck weakly fell on ground with heavy breath .

 **Tarika !** his panicked call heard and he dragged his body closer to her .

 **Tarika !**

his one hand was pressing left side of his chest where his shirt had a hole with dark red coloured stain. and other on her face , patting her cheek restlessly ,

 **utho Tarika ! ... mei hun, Abhi ...**

 **himmat rkho ! please .**

 **Dekho ! koi toh madat ko jarur ayeg** a ...

he went on saying all this and in the mean time , her reaction was only flapping her dried lips with eyes rolling unevenly .

his blood stained hands cupped her face ,

 **Abhi ! dard ho rha hei , m.. nhi lgta ... m .m.. me I ..b .b .bachungi ..**. she some how said it bearing that pain now spreading in her whole body. Her eyes shut and hot tear drops escaped from the corners .

 **kuch nhi hoga tumhe , m .. mei hu na ! ...** he replied with moist eyes seeing her surrendering before that half cautious state.

 **Abhi ! janese pehle tumse kuch kehna hei ...** one of her shivering hand came on his hand and other extended to his face , he instantly leaned down . A drop slipped off his eyes fell over her palm , followed by few more drops .

 **Nhi ! Ro nhi , please** ... he saw urge in her flooding eyes . she wiped his eyes .

Abhijeet pulled her on his lap and cuddled **her , ... Tarika ! please kuch mat bolo . tumhe jyada taklif hogi .**

Tarika nodded while heaving a deep sigh **\- Kabhi bol nhi payi , aj bolne do .**

she stopped with the painful breath .

Tarika managed to whispers **\- I love You , Abhi !**

he couldn't stop his tears and burst out in sob .

Abhijeet replied with heavy throat - **I love you too , Tarika ! ...**

He hugged her tightly . her face lit up with contented smile . finally ! after long wait of 5 years He confessed .

Tarika - **I love you , ADI ! ... love you very much .**

He gifted her the most memorable , precious moment and the very next moment , her grip around his hand loosened , he realized her motionless body slidding down from his arms , her eyes still ajar with the same smile ceased over her face .

He realized it ! but it was already too late ! being his mate for few moments , did she again left him alone in this world ?

 **TARIKAAAAAAA ! .**.. his cry echoed in that deserted place . He wailed , whimpered , sobbed and finally kept on starring her radiating face with empty eyes .

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **CUT ITTTTTTT !**_

... a loud commanding voice echoed the environment followed by a sound of single clap .

 _ **PERFET ! .**_.. The same man praised while removing his gaze from the CAMERA LENS before him .

in a sudden , all the heavy and depressed minds came out from that trance and joined in clapping .

 _THE SCENE WAS PERFECTLY SHOT IN A SINGLE TAKE ._

the man hopped from the chair behind which was written _ **" Director "**_ and rushed to that **MAN** who was now sitting on the flooring still stained in that " red liquid " and was wiping his face .

 **Too good ,ADITYA ! tooooo good .**

the director praised the **ACTOR** for his marvelous skill in **ACTING .**

in response , as usual , the least communicative actor flashed a small smile and came up on his feet and began mopping his dusty cloths .

...

...

 **we'll done , SHRADHHA ! you were just a fab !**... now the same director turned to the girl . she once stole a glance at that **CO - ACTOR** of her, heading towards his chair and swiftly brushed the drops from her eyes and managed to flash a super professional smile .

 **thank you , Upendra .**

Upendra **\- hey still what these tears are doing in these beautiful eyes , hmm ?**

 **oho ! makeup Dada ! Glycerin jyada dal diya na mam ki ankhome ?**

she wanted to admit it openly , _... yeh glycerin ke nakli ansoo nhi , mere dil ka sachha dard hei ! ..._ but the skillful actress hid the pain of her heart under the mask of fake smile .

director called the makeup man - **chalo ab jaldi se Shradhha mam ka touch up kr do next scene ke liye .**

Shradhha - **next shot immediately hei kya ?**

Upendra **\- nhi , abhi ek - do dusre shots hei bureau ke . fir ap donoka scene continue krenge . till the time you relax .**

and he went for further arrangements.

the makeup man came and started cleaning the smeared eyes and red colour stain from her face while he too got busy in cleaning that red colour over his face .

she heard him calling , ... **arey dusra shirt lao bhai , jaldise .**

the drepary man came with another new shirt of the same colour and pattern .

 **sir , apka shirt** ! he said.

 **kiyun bhai ! din bhar inhi fate hue lal kapdome rkhneka irada tha kya**? ... he asked with unusual smirk .

...

another man in his late fifties approached to Shradhha .

 **Shradhha ! you both were simply amazing ! such a realistic , touchy scene !**

...

 **B. P . sir !**... she began hesitantly but paused in middle.

B. P. Singh - **Pucho , Shraddha ! muze maloom hei , kbse tumhe koi bat khaye ja rhi hei , pucho .**

... **. Sir ! Kya sachme iss scene ki jrurat thi ?**

 **mera matlab hei ki iss trha ka emotional scene humne pehle kbhi iss serial me kiya nhi tha na ? wasnt that quiet out of box scene ? ..**. she finally opened her heart before the gray haired PRODUCER .

the veteren cast a deep look at her , .. **. han Shradhha ! manta hun humare repo se alag hei pr kya kre ? Hopefully It will help increasing the TRP of this show.**

...

 **B. P .sir ! have to talk to you ! will you please , come over here** ... they both looked in the direction where Upendra was standing before the laptop and called the producer .

B. P. moved towards him , ... **han , Upendra !**

Upendra played the scene on the laptop , that was shot just a while ago.

she heard them discussing , ... **Upendra ! let the episode be on aired , hum viewers ke reactions dekh lete hei , fir decide krenge , iss TRACK ko continue krna hei ki nhi , OK ?** ... The business minded producer declared his decision while eyeing both **SHRADHHA and ADITYA**.

The Director had no option left with, than to bow before the Doer of the show , who gave a start to the careers of many , he was one among them. .

She again looked at _ **THAT CO ACTOR**_ who was now sipping his favorite black tea all alone .

...

 **hey Shradhha ! superb ! tum dono ne toh scene me Jan hi dal di . it was simply mind blowing !**

her other co actor who in the midtime now became good friend of her too , was not tired of praising both of them .

 **Bas bhi kijiye , Daya ! mene Aditya jee ke mukable kuch bhi nhi kiy** a . ... her humble , down to earth reply brought a smile on his face .

 **Ek bat bolu ? ... scene itna intense tha ki muze ek pal ke liye sachme lga ki tum dono ekdusre ko pasand krte ho ! ...**

 **Daya !** ... nervous she was ! felt unable to meet with his eyes who was smiling naughtily. his experienced eyes noticed her cheeks reddening and she stole a glance at that dark , handsome fellow .

It hinted Daya about her uncertain feelings for him , he got serious gazing THAT ACTOR who was his bestiie out of the character too .

Daya got up from his place ,

 **abhi tumhara scene nhi hei na ? toh Aao , mere sath**... he said and both of them headed towards him .

HE was engrossed in checking messages in his cell and replying some of them.

 **Aditya !** ... Daya called him.

 **arey Daya ! Shraddha ! ao , baitho na** . ... he offered them chairs . she could see that surprised look at his face seeing HER accompanying Daya . and why should not he ? she thought ,

 _being a taciturn , this MALE part of the world famous pair ABHIRIKA never ever openly communicated with the FEMALE part in reality , out side the set of the famous show CID_.

Her trance broke with Daya 's words - **socha tumhe badhayi de du !**

he raised his thick eye brows .

Daya alternatively looked both of them - **Arey bhai ! Aditya ! tum done ne itna complicated shot jis perfection se diya WO bhi ek hi take me , badhayi ke hakdar to bnte ho !**

His lips curled up - **Daya ! yar , das salose isi set pr kam kr rhe hei , ab toh action , dialogues , emotions , yeh bate rojana ki zindagi ka hissa lgne lgi hei , writer ne hath me thamaye hue dialogues bol diye , usme mene alag kya kr diya ?**

 **aur rhi roneki bat ! woh toh GLYCERIN ka kamal tha . dekho na , ankhe abhi tk jal rhi hei , kiyun hei na , Shradhha ? ...** the last part of his casual statement was delivered to her . she nodded with pinched heart but curled up lips .

Shradhha - **sach kaha , Aditya jee !**

Aditya suddenly remembered some thing **\- Shradhha ! Apne scene ekdm perfect diya but ek jagha chuk gyi . shayad kisiki samaz me na aya ho pr apke kafi najdik honeki wajhse muze pta chal gya .**

she forgot to breath , her heart beats ceased , her eyes remained open horrifyingly, while gazing him , hoping that might be , he came to know about IT ! about her tiny secret !

Aditya looked at Daya - **Daya ! inhone apne dialogue me ek jagha , ABHI ki jagha " ADI ! I love you " , bol diya tha ,**... ( Daya shockingly glared her , and Aditya continued turning head to her ) .. **. shukar hei kisiko nhi pta chala . age se dhyan rkhna , OK.**

she realized , her REAL TENDER FEELINGS behind that dialogue didnt reach him . for THE PROFESSIONAL ACTOR it was mere a NEGLIGIBLE MISTAKE of her so called dialogue delivery.

she didnt understand , why a deep sigh escaped through her mouth secretly ?

was that of relief thinking her secret is still safe with her or of despondency that she failed to reach his heart ?

Her heart cried helplessly - **woh bas dialogues nhi the Jo apne sune the , mene apse sachme apne pyar ka izhar kiya tha. par ap samaz nhi paye.**

...

 _tring ! ... tring ! ._.. his cell started ringing .

He was checking the callers ID , in the mean time , Shradhha effort fully returned her tears from her eye lashes . she thought no one noticed her but proved wrong when found Daya gazing her keenly .

 **Excuse me !**... he excused hastily and walked away .

 **Hi ! how are you ?**... she heard his joyful undertone.

Her heartbeat increased unevenly fixing gaze on him who was frequently smiling hearing something from the the other end .

...

...

...

 **Aditya is ENGAGED , Shradhha !** ... Daya's words poured in her ears like boiling oil .

 **Next month USKI shadi hei !**... Daya paused to observe HER expressions . but found her freezed casting a blank look at him.

 **Agle hafte WOH baki sabko official invitation denewala hei .** ... Her blurry vision noticed Daya gazing at his shoes averting her stare .

 **Baki sabko ? matlab ap jante the ?** ... she asked in disheartened .

Daya forced a smile glancing his friend .

Shradhha closed her eyes tightly but that stray drop escaped on her cheek .

 **I think , mera shot ready hei !**... saying so she silently got up , glared HIM once and headed towards the set .

...

...

...

...

...

on the set of hospital ,

Upendra was briefing THE ACTRESS , ... **Shradhha , Aditya apko hospital laye hei , unka emotional dialogue complete honeke bad apko hosh aa jayega aur fir apko unke galese lipat kr Rona hei , OK**.

 **OK , Upendra !**... she replied blankly .

Upendra - **Makeup Dada ! ABHIJEET aur TARIKA donoki ankhome GLYCERINE dal dijiye .**

instructing so , Upendra headed to his camera , makeup man approached to her , after light touch up he removed GLYCERIN bottle and forwarded to her .

Shradhha stopped him - **rehne dijiye , Dada ! Aj TARIKA ko Rone ke liye GLYCERINE ki jarurat nhi padegi !**

No one witnessed her SUBDUED SOB in that hustling environment , not HIM too !

Daya placed his hand over her shoulder , she inhaled a deep breath , ... **I am fine , Daya .**

...

...

...

 _ **Lights !**_

...

 _ **Roll sound ! ...**_

...

 _ **Camera !**_

...

 _ **Action ! ...**_

...

Abhijeet picked Tarika' s unconscious body up in his arms from bed and burst out loudly , .. **. nhi Tarika , mein tumhe kahi nhi Jane dunga .**

 **I LOVE YOU , TARIKA** ! ... His mourns touched everyone's heart . All rooted still at their places praising his ACTING SKILL.

...

 **I LOVE YOU TOO , ADITYA!** ... once again her heart's bewailing neither reached him nor any third person would come to know about it.

...

...

...

...

 _ **This is LIFE !**_

 _ **No EXPECTATIONS , No REGRETS !**_

...

...

...

...

 _ **THE END !**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **" Some LOVE STORIES come to an end even before they start. "**_

...

hopefully it was not boring !

( A / N - honestly speaking , I observed many of us have written about ABHIJEET aka ADITYA SIR 's feelings but what about that curly pretty Actress TARIKA aka SHRADHHA MAM ? what could be her feelings if such situation occurred ?

bas yehi sochte hue , idea dimak me aya aur mene use OS ka roop de diya .

please , share ur views , positives are always welcome and criticism in polite words are welcomed too . )

Hasta La Vista.

its me MEGHANA.


End file.
